


Western Theatre

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Iron Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a movie set, and Tony wants to be the sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Western Theatre

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Tony and Rhodey are dating (though not thoroughly mentioned) where Tony drags Rhodey into a random studio to play sheriff - and deputy.

"Welcome to the Wild West Rhodey. Just look at those canyons over there. You can see them right here from outside the saloon."

"Tony, we're in a movie set."

Tony pulled the cowboy hat on his head down and spun around to face Rhodey, who had been standing behind him at the verge of laughter. "So? Can't you have any imagination?"

"Of course I can. But shouldn't you be doing something...I don't know, at least _slightly_ productive?"

Tony pulled his hat upwards slightly as he took his other hand and, pretending as if it were a gun, took it out of his 'holster' and pointed it at Rhodey, uttering the words, "Bang bang," until Rhodey couldn't take it any longer and burst into laughter.

"Is there any actual reason behind," Rhodey took a moment to make a gesture to the Western scene around him, "this?"

"Well, for starters, I'm rich. And with richness," Tony returned his 'gun' back to his imaginary holster, "comes responsibility."

"By responsibility, do you mean protecting the imaginary people of your little movie set town or spending your money in whatever new way you can that seems at least slightly amusing?"

"Both Rhodes, both. And as my deputy, I demand you come and help me right now."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm the sheriff, and what I say goes," Tony pointed down on the ground beside him as he stomped like a toddler, "now get over here and work with me deputy!"

Rhodey couldn't help but chuckle. The way Tony acted so childishly just made Rhodes want to hug him.

Rhodey saluted to Tony, "Whatever you say, sheriff."

A huge, toothy grin spread across Tony's face, and Rhodey found it adorable. He just looked so happy right then that Rhodey felt the urge to take a picture of it. He just loved it.

"So, as your deputy, do I get a badge or-"

"No."


End file.
